


Sunset - Sonnenuntergang

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [3]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, etwas Süßes für Zwischendurch - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 20. Fortitude - Glück, 3. Sunset - SonnenuntergangFür Peter und Bob ist der Moment des Sonnenuntergangs ein ganz besonderer Moment. Ein solcher Moment hat ihr Leben bereits einmal in neue Bahnen gelenkt und es ist ein weiterer Sonnenuntergang, der die Entscheidung einer Veränderung mit sich bringt.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 13





	1. 20. Fortitude - Glück

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich angefangen habe, die Liste zu bearbeiten, war mein Englisch noch ganz schön schlecht und ich habe die Übersetzung, die am Anfang zu den Stichworten gegeben war, einfach hingenommen, ohne sie sie nachzuprüfen. Dass das nicht immer so stimmt, habe ich erst festgestellt, nachdem diese Geschichte hier entstanden war.
> 
> Was ich hier als Kapitel 1 poste, wurde eigentlich später geschrieben, spielt alber vor der anderen, also poste ich sie in chronologischer Reihenfolge.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.

„Du bist vollkommen verrückt!“, stellte Bob außer Atem fest. Er ließ sich in den feuchten Sand sinken. „Wie weit sind wir von der Küste entfernt?“ Er sah sich um, doch von der Küste war nur noch ein dunkler Schatten zu erkennen.

„Etwas über einer Meilen ungefähr“, antwortete Peter grinsend. Ihm war nicht anzusehen, dass er in irgendeiner Weise erschöpft war.

Bob lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, im Sand und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Oh man. Und wir müssen den ganzen Weg noch zurück!“

„Das schaffen wir schon.“ Peter setzte sich neben Bob auf die Sandbank. „Wenn dir die Kraft ausgeht, zieh ich dich zurück.“

„Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen!“, murmelte Bob. „Und kannst du mir erklären, warum du so weit draußen schwimmst, wenn du trainierst? Wie kannst du solche Orte hier entdecken? Es ist gefährlich allein so weit raus zu schwimmen!“

„So weit sind wir gar nicht vom Ufer entfernt. Allein habe ich nur etwas mehr als eine dreiviertel Stunde gebraucht um hier her zu kommen“, verteidigte sich Peter. Er sah auf seine Taucheruhr und stellte zufrieden fest: „Und jetzt haben wir auch nicht einmal ganz doppelt so lang gebraucht!“

„Du bist vollkommen verrückt!“, meinte Bob kopfschüttelnd.

„Oh, komm schon!“, moserte Peter schmollend. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es sich nicht lohnt hier her zu kommen!“

Bob setzte sich auf und besah sich die ruhige See, die sie vollkommen umgab. Die Sonne würde sehr bald beginnen im Meer zu versinken. Schon jetzt erkannte Bob, dass es ein Unterschied war den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten, wenn man mitten im Meer saß, oder am Strand stand. Es war schwer zu beschreiben und er wüsste auch nicht wie er es in Worte fassen sollte, doch es war irgendwie beeindruckender.

„Du hast Recht“, gab Bob lächelnd zu.

An seinen Bedenken änderte das aber nichts. Sie mussten den ganzen Weg noch einmal zurück schwimmen und wenn Peter recht hatte und sie dafür anderthalb Stunden brauchten – Bob war der Meinung, sie würden sehr viel mehr Zeit benötigen um zurück zu kommen – wäre es längst dunkel bevor der Strand auch nur wieder in Sichtweite kam.

„An der Küste gibt es genug Lichter, die wir auch hier noch sehen werden“, stellte Peter fest, als hätte er Bobs Gedanken gelesen. „Wir werden die Orientierung nicht verlieren, wenn es dunkel ist! Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen!“

„Bist du oft hier draußen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur das eine Mal, als ich die Sandbank entdeckt habe. Das war vor drei Tagen.“

Bob verzog das Gesicht. „Du hast hier draußen also den Sonnenuntergang genossen, während Justus und ich kurz davor waren die Küstenwache zu verständigen, weil wir dich nicht finden konnten!“

„Ich habe einfach die Zeit vergessen!“, verteidigte Peter sich, zog den Kopf aber schuldbewusst zwischen die Schultern. Er hatte nur ein wenig im offenen Meer zwischen den Wellen schwimmen wollen. Dort war er allein und ungestört und er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass er dort einfach abschalten und entspannen konnte. Sie hatten gerade erst einen nervenaufreibenden Fall hinter sich gebracht und Peter wusste, dass er hier seine Gedanken am ehesten davon lösen konnte. Unversehens war er viel weiter draußen gelandet, als er geplant hatte. Als er diese Sandbank entdeckt hatte, war der Entschluss hier eine kleine Pause zu machen sehr schnell gefallen. Während er dem Spiel der Wellen zugesehen hatte, hatte er vollkommen die Zeit vergessen und sich erst drei Stunden später auf den Rückweg gemacht.

Zu dieser Zeit hatten Justus und Bob längst begonnen nach ihm zu suchen. Wenn sie den Tag am Strand verbrachten verschwand Peter häufig für ein oder zwei Stunden im Meer, doch nachdem er auch nach vier Stunden noch nicht wieder bei ihnen aufgetaucht war, hatten seine Freunde begonnen sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Sie waren beide erleichtert gewesen, als er wieder auftauchte, aber auch sauer, da Peter sich überhaupt nicht bewusst gewesen zu sein schien, dass sein langes Verschwinden seine Freunde beunruhigen könnte.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so lange weg war!“, wiederholte Peter seine Entschuldigung, die er in den letzten Tagen oft hervor gebracht hatte.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du hier draußen die Zeit vergessen hast“, gab Bob schmunzelnd zu. „Und wenigstens weiß Justus heute, wo wir beide sind. - Ich denke, es war die richtige Entscheidung von ihm nicht mit zu kommen. Er mag ein guter Schwimmer sein, aber seine Kondition ist deshalb trotzdem nicht die beste. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es bis hier her geschafft hätte.“

„Ich hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Justus zu sagt“, meinte Peter. „Aber es wäre unfair gewesen nur dich zu fragen! Und ich habe auch dir vorher gesagt, wie weit es ist.“

„Es gesagt zu bekommen und die Strecke dann tatsächlich zu schwimmen sind zwei unterschiedliche Sachen“, erwiderte Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Es war viel anstrengender, als ich erwartet hatte!“

Peter warf Bob einen besorgten Blick zu. „Wir machen uns erst auf den Rückweg, wenn du dich wieder dafür bereit fühlst“, entschied er. „Und wie gesagt, ich kann dich auch zurück ziehen. Das wird nicht sehr viel länger dauern, als wenn du selbst schwimmst.“

„Überschätzt du da deine eigenen Kräfte nicht etwas?“, wollte Bob zweifelnd wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Vertrau mir, ich mach das schon.“

„Na, ich schwimme so weit, wie ich komme!“, wehrte Bob ab.

Peter verzichtete auf eine Antwort. Er richtete seinen Blick auf die Sonne, die zum Teil bereits im Meer versunken war. Bob beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Er war verwirrt von den Dingen, die in letzter Zeit in ihm vorgingen. Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und er wusste noch immer nicht so recht, was eigentlich mit ihm los.

Aber in diesem Moment waren seine Zweifel über sich selbst vergessen. Sein ganzes Denken war auf Peter fixiert, seit dieses kleine Abenteuer begonnen hatte. Manchmal konnte Bob über Peters Einfälle nur den Kopf schütteln. Das hatte er auch heute getan, bevor er Peter dennoch ins Wasser gefolgt war. Bob musste oft an diese vollkommen verrückten Vorhaben von Peter denken, wenn dieser sich über Justus seltsame Pläne beschwerte.

Bob zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und legte den Kopf auf den Knien ab. Sein Blick ruhte offen auf Peter, der sich mit den Ellenbogen im Sand abstützte. Peters Blick war eine Weile starr auf den Horizont gerichtet. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein und Bob genoss es ihn so ungestört beobachten zu können. Manchmal überkam ihn einfach der Drang, das zu tun.

Er wusste nichts mit dem warmen Gefühl anzufangen, dass sich in solchen Momenten in ihm ausbreitete. Es verwirrte ihn, dass sein bester Freund seit neuestem Gefühle in ihm hervor rief, die bisher nur Elizabeth in ihm geweckt hatte, von der er sich vor einigen Monaten getrennt hatte. Bob wusste nicht, ob er sich auf diese Gefühle einlassen wollte oder konnte. Obwohl das im Moment das letzte war, worüber er nachdachte.

Unvermittelt sah Peter zu ihm. „Alles klar?“

„Weiß nicht“, erwiderte Bob nach kurzem Zögern. „Ich bin verwirrt in letzter Zeit.“

„Wovon?“, wollte Peter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen wissen.

Bob hob die Schultern. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick von seinen Freund ab. „Ich weiß einfach nur nicht, was ich will.“

Peter setzte sich auf und musterte Bob verwirrt. „Hat es was mit mir zu tun?“

Bob sah überrascht zu ihm. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Du hast mich in letzter Zeit oft so nachdenklich angesehen wie eben“, stellte Peter fest. „Also, worüber grübelst du so angestrengt nach?“

Bob starrte ihn an. Die Frage hatte er gar nicht mehr richtig mitbekommen. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und er wusste selbst nicht, was er tat, als er sich vor beugte und Peter küsste. Er war selbst von dem überrascht, was er tat. Doch als er vor sich selbst zurück schrecken wollte, hielten Peters Hände in seinem Nacken ihn auf.

Bob versank in dem Kuss, der ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte. Er versuchte die Verwirrung zurück zu drängen und einfach zu genießen, was hier geschah. Gedanken konnte er sich später machen, dazu war er im Moment ohnehin nicht in der Lage. All seine Sinne waren auf Peter fixiert, der ebenso in dem Kuss versank wie Bob. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde der Kuss intensiver und die Spannung zwischen ihnen stärker.

Aus dem ersten Kuss wurde ein zweiter und ein dritter und ein vierter. Und als die beiden Jungen sich voneinander trennten waren viele, viele Minuten vergangen, ohne dass sie es registrierten. Bob starrte seinen Freund an, in dessen Augen er die selbe Verwirrung aber auch die selbe Sehnsucht sah, die in ihm wüteten.

„Was passiert hier?“, murmelte Peter tonlos. Seine Finger waren noch immer in Bobs Haaren vergraben und er schien stark gegen den Drang an zu kämpfen den Jüngeren einfach für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich zu ziehen, anstatt auf eine Antwort zu warten und sich tatsächlich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was sich in den letzten Minuten ereignet hatte.

„Keine Ahnung“, gab Bob atemlos zu. „Wie gesagt, ich bin ziemlich verwirrt in letzter Zeit.“ Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Reden im Moment nicht das war, was er wollte. „Aber im Moment weiß ich wenigstens, was ich will!“, stellte er deshalb lächelnd fest.

„Und das wäre?“, wollte Peter schmunzelnd wissen.

„Nicht reden“, meinte Bob und gab dem Druck von Peters Händen nach, der ihn zu sich zog und seine Lippen in einem weiteren Kuss gefangen nahm.

Die Küsse, die folgten, waren gierig und stürmisch. Bob war so gefangen darin, dass er erst viel später bemerkte, dass Peter in den Sand zurück gesunken war und er selbst über ihm kniete. Doch auch als die Küsse sanfter wurden und Bob begann wieder etwas anders als Peters Lippen auf seinen und dessen Hände in seinen Haaren, auf seinen Schultern, auf seiner Brust, auf seinem Rücken wahr zu nehmen, war er noch zu aufgewühlt um darüber nach zu denken was geschehen war.

Die Sonne war längst im Meer versunken und die Dämmerung begann der Nacht zu weichen, als Bob sich auf Peter liegend wieder fand, den Kopf auf der Brust des anderen gebettet, dem aufgeregten Herzschlag lauschend. Peters Finger zeichneten wirre Muster auf Bobs Rücken und Bob fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Peter genauso verwirrt war oder ob er schon einen Schritt weiter war als Bob.

„Ich weiß auch nur ungefähr, was ich will“, meinte Peter irgendwann leise, als sein Herz schon nicht mehr so aufgeregt schlug wie am Anfang. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er schmunzelnd hinzufügte: „Aber zu meinem Glück scheinen unsere Wünsche in ähnliche Richtungen zu verlaufen.“

„Offensichtlich“, stimmte Bob ihm lächelnd zu. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen welches Glück ihn durchströmte bei dem Gedanken, fortzusetzen was hier gerade begonnen hatte. Allmählich begannen seine Gedanken wieder in ruhigeren Bahnen zu fließen. „Ich will mehr“, stellte er leise fest und wusste, dass es unnötig war Peter zu erklären, dass sich das 'mehr' auf alles bezog. Die Küsse, die Berührungen, die Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen. Aber vor allen Dingen, dass es mehr als Freundschaft war, was Bob sich ersehnte.

„Ich … ich würde das hier gern fort setzen“, erwiderte Peter sanft. „Aber nicht hier.“ Seine Hände hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne.

„Du hast Recht“, stimmte Bob ihm leise lachend zu. „Irgendwann würde uns die Küstenwache stören, weil Justus sie verständigt, wenn wir so lange verschwunden bleiben!“

„Das auch“, meinte Peter grinsend.

Bob setzte sich auf. Der Mond stand mittlerweile – noch fast voll - am Himmel und sein Licht erschien hier auf dem offenen Meer, reflektiert von den seichten Wellen, viel heller als auf dem Festland. Bob musterte Peter eindringlich, der den Blick ruhig erwiderte. „Ich habe das Haus meiner Eltern noch zwei Wochen für mich allein. Das ist viel Zeit um heraus zu finden, wohin uns beide das hier führt.“

„Dann sollten wir aufbrechen!“, stellte Peter mit leuchtenden Augen fest. Er stemmte sich mit der einen Hand im Sand nach oben, während er mit den anderen über Bobs Wange strich. „Je eher wir da sind, desto besser!“

Bob drehte schmunzelnd den Kopf und setzte einen Kuss in Peters Handfläche. „Das hört sich nach einer Menge Plänen an!“

„Oh ja!“, stimmte Peter ihm grinsend zu. „Ich hoffe sehr, du hast in den nächsten Tagen noch nichts vor.“


	2. 3. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang

Bob starrte gedankenverloren in das Lagerfeuer ohne die Leute um sich herum wahr zu nehmen. Es sollt zwar erst am nächsten Tag Zeugnisse geben, doch in ihrem Jahrgang war entschieden worden schon an diesem Abend den Abschied des Schuljahres zu feiern. Die Party war kurzerhand an den Strand einer kleinen, unbekannten Bucht außerhalb von Rocky Beach verlegt worden.

Eigentlich hatte Bob für diesen Abend andere Pläne gehabt, doch Justus hatte so lange auf ihn und Peter eingeredet, bis sie sich entschieden hatten, doch her zu kommen. Dennoch hatte Bob jeden Versuch einer Konversation abgewiesen. Wenn er nicht gerade in das prasselnde Feuer starrte, lag sein Blick auf Peter, der von einer Traube von Mädchen umgeben war.

Doch als sein Blick dieses Mal auf die Suche nach Peter ging, konnte er ihn nicht entdeckten. Die Mädchen, die vorher noch beim zweiten Detektiv gestanden hatten, waren über den ganzen Platz verstreut. Justus stand etwas abseits, stellte Bob dabei fest. Lächelnd bemerkte er auch, dass Jess wieder bei Justus stand, die sich in den letzten Wochen auffällig oft in der Nähe des ersten Detektivs aufgehalten hatte. Vielleicht wurde aus den beiden ja tatsächlich etwas festes.

„Darf ich dich von hier entführen?“

Bob drehte sich lächelnd zu Peter um, der hinter ihm im Sand kniete und ein verschlagenes Grinsen im Gesicht trug. „Das ist es, worauf ich die ganze Zeit gewartet habe!“, gab Bob sanft zurück. Für einen Moment versank er in dem warmen Blick seines Freundes. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und stand auf, um Peter zu folgen.

Peter führte ihn zum Rand der Bucht und um eine etwas hervorragende Klippe herum. Kaum waren sie außerhalb des Blickfeldes ihrer Klassenkameraden zog Bob Peter zu sich. Er hatte seinen Freund den ganzen Abend nicht küssen dürfen, obwohl sie die Zeit dennoch zusammen verbracht hatte. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er absolut keine Lust gehabt zu dieser Party.

„Entschuldige, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um die Mädchen los zu werden!“, wisperte Peter gegen Bobs Lippen.

„Schon in Ordnung“, erwiderte Bob. Er lehnte sich glücklich gegen seinen Freund und genoss den kurzen Moment der Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen. Ewig konnten sie nicht vor der Party verschwunden bleiben, obwohl er persönlich damit keinerlei Probleme gehabt hätte. „Ich bin es ja gewohnt!“

„Wenigstens den Sonnenuntergang wollte ich aber mit dir allein genießen!“, stellte Peter sanft fest.

Bob wandte seinen Blick lächelnd zum Horizont zu, den die Sonne gerade erreicht hatte. Sonnenuntergänge waren für Peter und ihn mehr als nur romantische Momente. Es war bei einem Sonnenuntergang vor fast einem Jahr gewesen, als sie sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Sie waren allein weit draußen auf einer Sandbank gewesen. Und es war dieser Moment gewesen, in dem Bob sich nicht mehr hatte zurückhalten können. Er hatte an diesem Abend sehr schnell heraus gefunden, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht allein war.

Während Peter gedankenverloren den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete und dabei über Bobs Rücken streichelte, fing Bob irgendwann an kleine Küsse über Peters Hals zu verteilen. Gleichzeitig suchten sich seine Hände einen Weg unter Peters T-Shirt. Er genoss jede einzelne Sekunde, in der er seinem Freund so nah sein konnte. Wenn sie doch nur zu Hause wären, wo er nicht jeden Moment befürchten musste, dass Peter -

„Hör auf, Bob!“, bat Peter leise und deutlich um seine eigene Selbstbeherrschung kämpfend. „Es kann jederzeit jemand von den anderen kommen, der nach uns sucht!“

Wenn sie doch nur zu Hause wären, wo er nicht jeden Moment befürchten musste, dass Peter ihn unterbrach! - Frustrierte lehnte Bob die Stirn gegen Peters Hals. „Warum müssen ausgerechnet in unserer Klasse so viele homophobe Arschlöcher sein?“, murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn ihre Klassenkameraden nicht so intolerant wären. Peter und Bob wussten beide, wie man in ihrem Jahrgang darauf reagieren würde, sollte ihre Beziehung bekannt werden. Zwei Jahre über ihnen – der Jahrgang der mit diesem Schuljahr die Schule verließ – gab es ein lesbisches Paar, das nie ein Geheimnis aus ihrer Beziehung gemacht hatte. In ihrem eigenen Jahrgang hatten sie damit keinerlei Probleme gehabt. Doch die jüngeren Schüler – und ausgerechnet gerade der Jahrgang von Peter und Bob – hatten die beiden Mädchen geschnitten wo es nur ging.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht“, stellt Peter fest. „So, wie die Situation im Moment ist, funktioniert das nicht mehr lange!“

Bob seufzte tief. Er wusste, dass es ihnen beiden in dieser Sache gleich ging. Es war eine Qual den ganzen Tag miteinander zu verbringen, ohne sich auch nur irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen. Es war alles tabu, so lange sie in der Schule waren. Es war das ganze Schuljahr über gut gegangen, doch mit jeder Woche war es unerträglicher geworden und Bob hatte sich nichts sehnlicher als das Wochenende und zum Schluss einfach nur noch die Ferien herbei gewünscht.

„Ab morgen Mittag ist das Versteckspiel erst einmal vorbei“, murmelte Bob. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es nach den Ferien lange aushalten werde mich von dir fern zu halten!“

„Wir müssen die nächsten zwei Jahre noch mit diesen Leuten überstehen“, gab Peter zu bedenken.

Bob schnaubte unwillig. Er wusste, dass das hart werden würde, doch er fühlte sich bereit dazu sich ihnen entgegen zu stellen. Man konnte es nicht jedem Recht machen. Bob wollte einfach nur sein eigenes Glück genießen.

Leise Schritte im Sand, die sich langsam näherten, ließen Peter und Bob auseinander fahren. Beide seufzten erleichtert, als es Justus war, der in ihr Blickfeld trat. „Darf ich euch stören?“, wollte er lächelnd wissen.

„Du störst nicht!“, erwiderte Peter, als er Bob zurück in seine Arme zog. Justus war der erste gewesen, der von ihrer Beziehung gewusst hatte und für lange Zeit auch der einzige. Es war noch nicht sehr lange her, dass Bob und Peter sich auch endlich dazu durchgerungen hatten mit ihren Eltern über ihre Beziehung zu sprechen.

„Die anderen haben angefangen sich zu wundern, wo ihr seid!“, stellte Justus fest. Sein Blick glitt zur Sonne, die fast ganz im Meer versunken war. „Ich habe mir Zeit gelassen auf dem Weg hier her, damit ihr diesen Moment so lange wie möglich genießen könnt.“

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses Versteckspiel!“, stellte Bob leise fest. „Es ist mir egal, was die anderen sagen. Ich will endlich dazu stehen dürfen, dass ich dich liebe, Peter!“

Peter schwieg für eine lange Zeit und Bob bereitete sich schon darauf vor, dass sein Freund versuchen würde ihm das auszureden. Um so überraschter war er, als Peter meinte: „Wenn wir morgen die Bombe platzen lassen haben die anderen ein paar Wochen Zeit sich wieder zu beruhigen.“

Bob sah überrascht zu Peter auf. Auch wenn sie sich beide bisher einig gewesen waren ihre Beziehung in der Schule geheim zu halten, war es doch Peter gewesen, der mehr darauf bedacht gewesen war. Bob wusste schon seit einer ganzen Weile, dass er so nicht weiter machen wollte. Doch aus Rücksicht auf Peter hatte er das Thema bisher nicht angesprochen.

„Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte Bob glücklich.

„Natürlich!“ Peter küsste Bob auf die Stirn. „Ich bin das Versteckspiel genauso Leid wie du!“ Peter verschloss Bobs Lippen mit seinen eigenen zu einem tiefen, stürmischen Kuss.

„Dann geht ihr jetzt nach Hause!“, entschied Justus lächelnd. „Ihr müsst euch ja nicht unbedingt mehr quälen, als unbedingt nötig! Ich sage den anderen, ihr hättet mir eine SMS geschickt oder etwas in der Art. Sie können sich dann morgen ihre eigenen Gedanken machen, warum ihr heute schon so früh verschwunden seit!“

„Danke, Just!“, erwiderte Peter und Bob gleichzeitig.

„Ich war sowieso nie der Meinung, dass es sich in irgendeiner Weise lohnt eure Beziehung geheim zu halten!“, stellte Justus fest. „Geht schon! Ich muss euch nicht unbedingt zusehen, wie ihr übereinander her fallt!“

Grinsend griff Bob nach Peters Hand und zog ihn ein Stück mit sich, in Richtung der Stelle, wo zwischen den Klippen ein schmaler Pfad nach oben führte. „Bis morgen, Justus. Viel Spaß noch – und viel Erfolg mit Jess!“

„Mal sehen“, gab Justus schmunzelnd zurück, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg machte.

Als Justus schon eine Weile aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, blieb Peter stehen und zog Bob zu sich. „Lass uns hier bleiben!“, raunte er verführerisch.

„Was?“ Bob sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Von den anderen wird keiner herkommen, dafür sind wir schon zu weit von der Bucht entfernt!“, erklärte Peter leise. „Also können wir genauso gut da weiter machen, wo ich dich vorhin unterbrochen habe!“

Grinsend erwiderte Bob den Kuss, in den Peter ihn erneut verwickelte und machte genau da weiter, wo er hatte aufhören müssen. So ein Angebot ließ er sich keine zwei Mal machen.


End file.
